eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Cove of Decay: A Heroic Confrontation
Notes Zone is bugged and has been for years. Zone will split an x2 raid into two separate, parallel zones. Balance your groups before you go in, and be prepared to 1-group the zone. Make it a race, see which group finishes first. Guild Raid Zone. Enter from door near Guild registar in Freeport or Qeynos. Recomended that all raiders (from evil or good side) be in either EF or QH when zone is entered. Quest: Kill Saltwater Saul, interfere with the summoning, kill the-thing-which-cannot-be-pronounced and Hairaza Sollen Tactics: The zone will be rampant with undead, however they can mostly be ignored by running along the wall. Work your way towards the shoreline, and kill Navigator Nina to make Saltwater Saul attackable. Nina now has a stun effect that lasts 2-3 seconds everytime she calls for adds. This has made her fight a little bit harder, but she doesn't do that much dps, so just handle her like the Prince from the firemyst gulley raid. Once done head over to Saltwater Saul. He has a bunch of rat friends, but they are mostly AE bait and most folks will be competing to get their AE in to be the one that kills them all. Saul is a pretty easy fight, however he has a "kicks sand in your face" that stuns, as well as another ability to stop magic briefly. They are on seperate timers, he seems to alternate between them. Once dead, Hairaza will get upset and send her spectral sailors over to slow you down. Kill them off (just a single Epic encounter), and then head to a safe spot near Hairaza and watch the event. A massive Amygdalen called Kor'allaztaraka the Feared will come from the water and rush the raid. He is actually not that hard (fairly cool theatrics though!). He's pretty much entirely single target damage and heals himself very infrequently. He also breaks the fight if your party isn't doing enough dps, saying "You don't have the numbers to threaten me, weaklings!" Burn him down fast and this is not a problem. Immediately after Kor'allaztaraka dies, Hairaza Sollen will aggro and rush the raid. She has a nasty raidwide AE that comes with an annoucnement (stench rolls off the waves or something), that is a disease attack that she spams constantly, every 1-2 seconds. At lvl 64 con, she was hitting our lvl 60 con swashy (who had only 2k resist) for over 2k damage per hit. She has no adds, very little melee.. her only hard part is the disease. It is only encounter wide too, it only hits the group the MT is in (like in AoA). So move the weaker folks to group 2 and avoid the deaths. Mostly, the encounter is "hard" because it's two bosses back to back... individually they aren't exactly tough. Mana regen makes it fairly easily. Boss Specifics: Cthulu is a squidface (no class). He has all single target attacks, slashing melee being the largest portion of his damage. He has a poison attack, and a mental based siphon damage/heal. Hairaza Sollen is a... well she doesn't really do much. She has that one nasty dot, but otherwise just has regular weak and slow crushing melee. Basically, if you can cure or withstand her dot, and handle the fact that she gives you no downtime after the squidface.. she's a pushover. Reward: 2 Chests, only seen 1 armor drop per chest, although that doesn't preclude the posssiblity for better. Since nearly all trash can be avoided, not sure if rare harvests can drop. Might be worth trying. Credits * http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=346817